1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch, and more particularly to a lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch, wherein the slide knob has to proceed a substantially L-shaped movement to trigger the igniter and light the lighter, so that the lighter cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional press arm type lighter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a liquid gas container 90, and a press arm 91 rotatably mounted on the top of the liquid gas container 90 and having a pivot arm 92 pivotally mounted in the liquid gas container 90. When the press arm 91 is pressed and rotated, the pivot arm 92 may be pivoted to open a gas open/close valve 93 and an igniter 94, so that the gas contained in the liquid gas container 90 may be conveyed to the opening of the liquid gas container 90, and may be ignited by the ignition coil 941. When the press arm 91 is returned to the original position to cover the opening of the liquid gas container 90, the gas open/close valve 93 may be closed, so as to shutoff conveyance of the gas contained in the liquid gas container 90, thereby distinguishing the lighter. However, the press arm 91 is easily pressed unintentionally to ignite the lighter, thereby easily causing danger to the user or the children.
A conventional press type lighter in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,772B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B1. However, the conventional press type lighter disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,335B1 has a complicated construction with many parts, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lighter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch, wherein the slide knob has to proceed a substantially L-shaped movement to trigger the igniter and light the lighter, so that the lighter cannot be operated easily and unintentionally, thereby providing a double safety effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch, wherein the lighter has a simple construction, thereby saving cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch, comprising a liquid gas container, a press member pivotally mounted on the liquid gas container, and a first-stage safety switch structure including a clutch structure mounted in the press cover, for controlling the press cover and the liquid gas container to be disposed at a first-stage locking or free state.
The lighter having a two-stage locking type safety switch further comprises a second-stage safety switch structure mounted between the slide knob, the control member and the top cover, wherein the second-stage safety switch structure includes a locking recess formed in the guide slot of the top cover, so that the locking recess and the guide slot of the top cover may form a substantially L-shaped structure, and the slide knob may slide in the locking recess to move into the guide slot of the top cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.